Question: Solve for $q$ : $-29 + q = 4$
Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 + q &=& 4 \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-29 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{4} \\ q &=& 4 {+ 29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 33$